O Paraíso Não É Um Lugar Tão Distante
by Dollua
Summary: Draco visita Harry no hospital, seu coração se quebra pois Harry está lutando uma batalha perdida. Oneshot, deathfic.


**Tradutora: **Dollua

**Título Original: **The Heaven is a Place Nearby

**Título: **O Paraíso não é um lugar tão distante

**Autora: **Bananacosmicgirl

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros e tudo que tenha a ver com Harry Potter, menos a mim.

**Aviso:** Fic Slash, shipper Harry e Draco, se você não gosta, pelo amooooor de deus, some daqui. Tradução feita da fic da bananacosmicgirl, a mesma autora de Tempo Fora de Lugar. Espero que goste, é bem curtinha, mas é uma deathfic.

**Palavras da autora: **Em memória do meu irmãozinho que não tinha AIDS, mas que foi tirado de nós muito cedo de qualquer forma.

* * *

**_O Paraíso não é um lugar tão distante_**

* * *

Eu entrei vagarosamente.

O piso de madeira rangia sob os meus pés e ecoava pelo quarto. Estava tudo tão quieto.

_Eu entrei no quarto_

_Fiquei sentado na sua cama durante toda a noite._

Ele estava deitado sobre a cama, seu rosto quase tão branco quanto o lençol. Ele estava magro, muito magro. Eu provavelmente podia contar suas costelas se tirasse os lençóis de cima dele. Seus olhos ligeiramente fundos, com algumas sombras em volta deles e as pálpebras estavam fechadas. Ele estava dormindo.

Eu me sentei próximo a ele, numa cadeira. Eu não podia me incomodar a transformar aquilo em algo mais confortável.

Suas mãos pareciam fracas, frias em minhas mãos. Seus dedos sempre foram ossudos; Eu costumava usar isso no começo, para aborrecê-lo. Peguei suas mãos nas minhas, tentando esquentá-las, mesmo sabendo que isso seria inútil. Os Pneumocistos já o estavam matando. Era somente por sorte, uma pequena chance, que ele continuava aqui. Seu corpo não era mais forte o bastante. Se não fosse pelo levantar e abaixar do seu peito, eu acredito que ele já estaria morto a essa hora.

_Eu assisti a sua luta dia após dia_

_Eu dolorosamente sabia_

_A dor era mais do que eu podia suportar_

Assim que abracei suas mãos firmemente, ele se moveu e me preocupei pois ele precisava dormir.

Os olhos verdes se abriram de forma lenta e me olhou turvamente. Ele não estava usando seus óculos.

"Hey," ele disse, suas voz rouca. Ele estava com problemas para falar.

"Hey," eu disse, minha voz incaracteristicamente fraca. Eu senti as paredes em volta do meu coração se quebrarem tudo de novo, ameaçando quebrar do mesmo modo que quando eu descobri que ele tinha HIV.

Eu fiquei na cadeira e lhe dei um beijo cálido. Seus lábios estavam secos sob os meus, mas isso ainda era o paraíso para mim. Ele me beijou de volta avidamente, embora ele tenha se cansado e teve que descansar. Eu gostaria de saber se seria melhor para mim não vir até aqui. Ele poderia descansar mais. Mas eu sou tão egoísta.

Eu não sabia o que dizer para ele nesses dias. Sentia que as malditas lágrimas que eu estava segurando tão cuidadosamente se romperiam se eu dissesse as palavras que queria dizer para ele. Eu tinha que ser forte para ele, ele sempre era forte para mim.

Agora ele precisa de mim.

"Você parece horrivel," Harry disse para mim, suas palavras fluindo.

Eu olhei para cima. Não tinha percebido que eu estava encarando as minhas mãos, evitando olhar para os seus lindos olhos. Que estava desperdiçando preciosos segundos.

Os segundos pareciam tão mais importantes agora.

"Obrigada," eu disse, chocado.

Ele sorriu fracamente para mim e levantou sua mão para colocar sobre a minha bochecha. Eu olhei para baixo novamente, me odiando por ser o fraco quando era ele quem deveria estar nesta situação.

Ele tossiu e eu não pude deixar de estremecer. Eu olhei para cima, vendo a aflição nos olhos verdes naquele rosto que ainda parecia tão bonito para mim.

_Você simplesmente foi embora_

_Você abriu as suas asas e voou_

_Foi embora para algum lugar desconhecido_

_Quem dera se eu pudesse trazê-lo de volta_

"Venha aqui," ele disse, pegando minhas mãos e me puxando para perto dele.

Eu subi na cama. Ela rangia quando nos movíamos; me senti desajeitado. Eu não quero machucá-lo; ele está tão frágil. Assim que me sentei, eu senti seus braços me apertarem. Eu podia sentir seus ossos, mas era maravilhoso ter ele perto de mim de novo.

"Draco," ele disse e o nome soou melhor vindo dele do que vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo quando a voz parecia tão fraca e doente. As palavras se misturaram quando ele continuou; ele não podia mais pronunciar as palavras corretamente. "Você pode ficar triste."

Eu olhei para ele. Ele estava sendo honesto, seus olhos brilhavam com todo amor.

Amor por mim.

"Mas você..." Eu comecei, mas ele me parou com um beijo.

"Shh" ele disse. "Eu não. Você..."

Ele passou suas mãos no meu cabelo, olhando para mim todo o tempo, fazendo meu coração se despedaçar não importando o quanto eu tentava segurar. Eu senti meus olhos marejarem e ele sorriu para mim, passando suas mãos no meu cabelo novamente.

"Deixe sair," ele sussurrou, a respiração quente sobre a minha cabeça.

A primeira lágrima caiu, rapidamente seguida pela segunda e a terceira, antes que eu pudesse segurar, a barreira dentro de mim desapareceu completamente sob as minhas emoções.

Ele me segurou enquanto eu chorava, sussurrando palavras gentis que eu não podia ouvir, mas de qualquer forma eu sabia.

_Você sempre estará na minha cabeça_

_Mesmo que eu me dilacere_

_Você tem um lugar especial no meu coração_

_Sempre_

"Eu não quero fazer isso sem você," eu disse finalmente, minha voz rouca por causa das lágrimas, me odiando por ser fraco, mas o amor nos olhos de Harry me faziam esquecer que eu podia ser um poderoso Malfoy.

"Sim, você irá," Harry disse e ele parecia convencido, a voz estava fraca ainda assim com determinação. "Porque eu não vou te deixar."

Eu fechei os meus olhos, mais lágrimas cairam.

"Paraíso não é um lugar tão distante," Harry disse e eu ouvi com o meu coração e não com os ouvidos, porque as palavras de Harry misturavam tantas coisas que eu não podia dizer onde começava e onde terminava. "Então eu não vou estar tão longe. E se você tentar e olhar para mim, talvez você me encontre algum dia".

Ele estava suspirando agora, sua voz suave e baixa. E era apenas para mim, para os meus ouvidos e para o meu coração.

"Paraíso não é um lugar tão distante, então não precisa dizer adeus. Eu quero te pedir para não chorar – Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado."

Eu o apertei mais perto. "Eu nunca vou te deixar." Eu disse roucamente, com todo significado.

Ele me beijou. Seus lábios estavam secos, a pele muito quente para estar saudável. Não importa.

"E eu nunca vou te deixar".

_Você simplesmente foi embora_

_Você abriu as suas asas e voou_

_Foi embora para algum lugar desconhecido_

Eu fiquei até tarde naquela noite. Depois de Harry finalmente cair no sono, e a sua respiração estava desigual e a tosse o fazia estremecer nos seus sonhos. Eu fiquei perto da sua cama, observando-o em cada respiração. Eu dormi com a minha cabeça nos meus braços, segurando as suas mãos com as minhas. Suas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça.

_E mesmo quando eu vou dormir_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir sua voz_

_E aquelas palavras_

_Eu nunca vou esquecer_

Quando eu acordei, os raios de sol passavam pela janela e inundavam o quarto. Parecia ser um lindo dia, mas eu não percebi isso. A falta de cobertor na cadeira parecia dura e grosseira sob mim, mas eu não percebi isso. Havia uma enfermeira parada na porta, mas eu não a percebi. Eu olhava fixamente para Harry. Suas mãos frias entre as minhas, magras, fracas, frias, mas eu não percebi isso.

A única coisa que eu percebi:

O peito de Harry não se movia mais.

Estava tudo tão quieto.

_Paraíso não é um lugar tão distante_

_Então não precisa dizer adeus_

_Eu quero te pedir para não chorar_

_Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado._

_Fim_

* * *

**N/T:** É isso, mais uma fic da Cosmic para vocês. Logo logo eu coloco outras aqui. Eu achei essa tão lindinha, apesar de triste. Ela não devia mesmo estar passando por um bom momento quando escreveu isso. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews, eu agradeço e ela também!

Beijinhus

_Dollua_


End file.
